Kars: The Divine Devil
by Chronosign
Summary: After almost 80 Years of isolation Kars, The Ultimate Creation, has returned and has made a deal to become the most powerful being both on and under the world.(PotentialGore-NoLemons)The story is up for adoption and Adaptation. Just Private Message me ahead of time. All Rights to JoJo's Bizarre Adventures and HighSchoolDXD belong to Hirohiko Araki and Ichiei Ishibumi (Respectively)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Prologue: Time Moves For The Immortals**

**3rd person POV**

The date is February-28-1939 and we find our hero Joseph Joestar and his nemesis, Kars the Ultimate Creation in their final confrontation, both on the edge of scalding volcano and JoJo bleeding from his now severed left hand. All seems lost for the young Joestar and the rest of the world as Kars looms over him like an angel of death ready to seal their fates of both JoJo and his companion.

Colonel Rudolf Von Strohiem in his weakened state with both his mechanical legs shattered from the previous impact and missing left arm, sweats with intense fear as he realizes how hopeless humanity's future appears and says, "It is gone… this tyrant has become a deity… and against such a foe there is nothing we can do. We must submit or perish!"

**Kars' POV**

I sigh internally as I watch this nuisance grunt over the pain of his now weak pitiful state. Ah to think that this is the same lifeform that delayed my plans for omnipotent perfection, brought me to near death, threw me onto a several clusters of crystals so sharp the can and have pierced a Pillarmans' body, crashed myself into a boiling volcano, and finally, has killed the last of my remaining kinsmen, one of whom was the closest thing to having a son..._Wamuu._

To see this piece of filth is the same lowly creature that brought me so much grief and frustration, suffering in a puddle of his own blood, fills me with a strange mix of anger, hatred, humiliation, joy, intrigue, and satisfaction is a truly unique sensation that I find ironically pleasurable and disgusting. Now that the moment has passed all I feel some further punishment is in order and can feel a confident smirk form upon my lips.

"...amon ...rive.", JoJo murmured. Hn, no doubt he's trying to say 'Hamon Overdrive', this fool still thinks that something and like Hamon can still harm me, and while we in broad daylight, ha. Well, I think I'll humor him and play the fool since this will be the last time I get to see him put up fight just to fail miserably and backfire. Hell, since we're switching role I might as well test something.

I leaned over to my right and put my hand to my ear as if I never heard anything and say, "Hm, you hear that? I think JoJo is trying to tell me something."

I hear him grunt before he yells from the top of his lungs, "RAAGH, HAMON OVERDRIVE!" as he tries to high kick me in the head with a Hamon infused kick, his right glowing leg with a show of yellow sparks racing across it.

I turn around as remove my right hand from my ear and stare at his kick as it approaches me and say, "Oh, hamon?" I raise my left arm for an elbow to his knee with a little surprise added to it and yell back rhetorically, "Did you say, 'Hamon Overdrive'?"

"Aaahh", Joseph scream in the sudden burst of pain caused by the collision, getting knocked away onto his back a good three meters, and watching his German friend scream his name is concern.

And now I stand here flipping my long purple hair out of the way to get a good long look at my handy work and new ability. JoJo holds his leg and when he observes the damage his face warps into an expression made of a mixture of shock and utter horror as we all watch the flesh from his knee, now glowing red, sizzle and melt away like the magma from this volcano and the many vampires I have created over the millennia.

JoJo blows on his wound and shouts in disbelief, "H-h-how?! My leg is melting away?! This is impossible!"

"NO! You can't mean to say-?" the German yells

JoJo interrupts the man, and begins to shout his ignorance in my direction while my shadow enshrouds them threatening to devour all their hope and cast it to the wind. For less than a second a scowl crosses my face and I thought to myself, "_TCH, to think I was actually starting to think they had some manner of intellect."_ and like that, my grimace disappeared only to be replaced by a sadistic grin as I watch this brat before me burn.

I swipe my arm to the side and point at his now burning leg and yell "Ignorance will get you nowhere my friend, Hamon did that! I've conquered the sun itself, what makes you think something like Hamon is somehow beyond my reach?" and think, "_The test was a success, the stone masks I created were made with the sub-purpose of draining small amounts of Hamon from other living creature, combine that with all the knowledge I stole from Hamon tribe before slaughtering them all two thousand years ago and you are in the presence of a hamon master. It is only now that I am capable of putting all that knowledge into action."_

"I-I just-." JoJo stutters like the buffoon he is trying and failing to come up with an excuse for his incompetence.

I can feel my grin grow more as I further explain what just happened, "You see, not only is Hamon is at my disposal, but MINE is hundreds of times more potent.", and think "_Must be because of all the countless humans I've devoured thought out my life, especially the one that could actually manipulate it, even to the smallest degree."_

Von Strohiem yelled "Ah, that's much stronger than Joseph's, it's as if he brushed his knee against the sudden", and continues to stare at JoJo's leg.

I stare down JoJo's fallen form with a bitter expression at and ask him while putting my hand to my ear, "So, how do you like the taste of your own medicine?", and hear JoJo moaning in pain. I then to him with a smile that screams satisfaction, "Hmmm, a good answer, very good answer indeed."

As I walk over to him while taking the appropriate breathes charging my Hamon thus creating blood red lightning throughout my body I say, "For me to kill off one of the last remaining hamon users with his own discipline surely you can appreciate the irony in that. I might as well put you out of your misery."

But when I thrust my attack at him it was supposed to be over, he was supposed to be dead, I was supposed to rule over the planet as a God. BUT that bastard Joseph Joestar just had to ruin everything by using the red stone of Asia and MY Hamon to trigger a volcanic eruption powerful enough enough send into outer space! Now my body is frozen in the center of a meteor the size of a house drifting in space. If there is any consolation to all this, it's that Joseph must have died, either from the impact of reentry, drowning in the ocean, burn up from reentry, or that last wound I inflicted on him and bleed out. So, now all can do is sleep and wait for time I hopefully crash land on the right planet. I'll wake myself up every five years to see if I feel gravity again.

-**79 years Present-/-1 year before cannon**-

**3rd Person POV**

DATE: February-28-2018

It was later 74 years that a meteor crash landed in Russia on 15 February 2013, at about 9:20 am and has been on display at a museum ever since. It has been 5 years since then and has been a breeding ground for paranormal activity, until the day after a 'young' couple visited the exhibit. The next day, the Chelyabinsk meteor was reported stolen all that could be found was blanket of pebbles supposedly from the meteor, a shadowed silhouette of a woman in a maid outfit, a large black feather, and a long red strand of hair.

**Chapter 2: Genie's Broken Bottle**

**3rd Person POV**

February-27-2018 Mid-Day

In cold the Russian streets you will find a large museum with it's roof coated with ice and snow. It is here we find a man and his follower entering the museum. He is above average height with long red hair and warn teal eyes that could melt the snow around him, he is wearing a high-end red and black suit covered by a heavy dark brown coat and black shoes. His name is Sirzech Lucifer, and is known as the Crimson Satan, he is the current leader of the Four Great Satans and is the one in charge of public relations in the Underworld.

Sirzechs is being accompanied by a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties (by devils' standards)with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and silver eyes. Beneath her auburn colored coat she is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory, this woman is known as the Strongest Queen, the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation, the wife of Sirzechs Lucifer as well as his Queen, her name is Grayfia Lucifuge.

Sirzech has come to this place for three reasons and three reasons only, the first is to personally investigate the source of abnormal energy coming from the museum that has been causing an unusually high amount of supernatural activity in this corner of the globe that is labeled neutral territory. The second is to search for potential assets that would lead to his younger sister Rias Gremory's engagement to the third son of the Phenex family being broken off. And the third and final reason for coming coming all the way from the underworld and being the one to go there himself was to get out doing his mountain of paperwork.

**Sirzech's POV**

I really hope that I can find something that can be of benefit otherwise Grayfia will find out and when she does, she'll literally freeze my ass to a chair more than it already is. Either way it feels great to get out of the office every once and awhile. I let out a content sigh and once I have my moment I spread my senses to find what has been causing havoc in this place. And I have, I pick up the strange energy signature. I put on a serious face look to my left towards Grayfia and say, "Grayfia, I found it follow me I found it. This way, lets go."

I walk down the hall spotting small groups of children huddling around the space exhibit and for a brief moment my face softens before we get back to work. I turn down to the attraction on the right and I find what we have been searching for, it was a large meteorite that crashed here for years ago, it is a large stone three quarters the size of my desk back in the underworld, upon visual inspection there is nothing out of the ordinary until release my senses one last time. When I did, I immediately came to regret it, for within that one time frame of two seconds it felt as if hours went and I not sure if this was a hallucination, an illusion, or my most primal instincts going berserk, but I saw a pair of cold magenta colored eyes peering into my soul itself. The only reasons I did not retaliate was because there bystanders to close and, as strange as it might sound, I felt no murderous intent, no malice, no nothing, just… cold. It was similar to the cold stare my wife would give me when it looks like I'm not taking things seriously enough, the only difference was that this rock and those eyes were bigger, it was like when a dragon saw a human, it was a cold calculating stare that only give off the feeling of curiosity.

I turn back to Grayfia who looked to have the same effect I had and called for her, when she turned attention back to me I said, "Grayfia, I'm going to use my _kings' vision_ to check how powerful this thing is and then we're coming back after hours to do one last thing before we return."

And Grayfia asks me, "Very well then, and what would that be?"

I activate kings vision and widen my eyes as I see three digits floating above the stone and watch as they spin as if they are on a slot machine and show no sign of stopping. "Let's go."

She nods and follows me out of the building and asks me, "What did you see?"

I say, "I don't know."

**Kar's POV**

February-28-2018 Midnight

As I regain consciousness, I begin to think, "_I feel… warm, I feel still, I feel heavy, I feel gravity, I FEEL… I feel someone coming towards me" _I feel great, I am free. "_Huh, something feels off about those people approaching me, their energy feel similar to Hamon but fundamentally different. It too warm to be a vampire or a ghoul, it's too big to be a human even by JoJo's standards, it feels… familiar. Ha, no matter, it's time to break out." _I repeatedly flex and unflex every muscle in my body that I'm vibrating to the point I can feel the stone beginning to shake itself apart, slowly crack start to form all around the surface of the stone. When cracks have formed although out the stone I and the piece of my prison that covered my right eye falls to the ground and as it does I open it. I begin to observe the room I'm in and I immediately notice four things. First, I am fortunately right side up encased in glass. Second, judging by the time of year, the temperature, and the language written on the multiple plaques on the wall I have deduced that I am somewhere in Russian very close to Kazakhstan. Third, the humans have made significant strides since my banishment. And finally as I narrow my one open eye, I see the beings that have been sensing since my awakening are looking at me. Now to put all my strength into one more push the stone explodes and shatters the glass. I now stand in front of them with my arms and legs outstretched with my head leaned back and my eyes closed while my wings retract into my back as I take a deep breath of air and feel my Hamon crackling around me. I lower my head to face the new arrivals and I reopen my eyes.

As the party stares at me I think, "_They don't appear hostile, I can tell they're nervous and yet calm and composed like they have faced far worse. Especially the one with red hair. The way they are carrying themselves is similar to the way Esidisi, Wamuu, and I did so. They are powerful, best proceed with caution. Sigh, might as well get some answers."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, this is my first fanfic ever, made it out of boredom and because there are so few fanfictions that focus on Kars as a Main Character, your free to use this as inspiration for your own.**

**All Rights to JoJo's Bizarre Adventures belong to Hirohiko Araki**

**(and music references they use belong to the writers and / or respective singers)**

**All Rights to High School DXD belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Miyama-Zero**

**Dragon or Stray devil Talking**

_**Dragon or Stray devil Thought**_

Talking

_Thought_

Chapter 2: Devil in the Detail

Sirzech and Grayfia look in awe of Kars' awakening for moment before regaining their composure.

Kars begins to stretch his muscles and crack his joints for the first time in nearly eighty years, once he finishes he looks back at them with his arms crossed still standing on what remains of the display case.

Kars asks: "Who- no, _what_ are you?"

Sirzech replies: "My name is Sirzech Lucifer and this is my queen, Grayfia Lucifuge. As for what we are, we are devils."

Kar narrows his eyes and thinks: "Ah, so that's what I was sensing in there. It would certainly explain the abnormal aura I felt coming of them."

Sirzech: "Now, if I might inquire the same question?"

Kars: "...My name is Kars and as for what I am. Let's just say that I was what was known as a pillarman and leave it at that."

Silence consumed the room for several seconds that felt like hours to the devils in the room before Grayfia broke it.

Grayfia: "My lord, I believe it would best if continued our discussion back at the manor and in a more… private setting."

Sirzech raises a brow and asks: "Oh and why's that?"

Grayfia replies: "Because the alarms will rearm any second now."

And immediately after she finished her sentence the alarm started blaring and the room started to flash red.

Sirzech yells as he tosses what appears to be a smug devil emoji: "Shit, let's go! Oh, Kars here hold this it will allow you to teleport with us, just stand inside the circle and I'll take care of the rest."

Kars walks of the display and into the circle and they disappear and reappear inside his office.

Sirzech goes to his desk and sits down before looking Kars in the eye.

Kars: "Now that we are out of there, I believe I deserve a more detailed explanation as to what has and will happen next."

Sirzech puts on a serious face and says: "Very well, where shall I begin?"

Kars sternly says: "The very beginning, and leave nothing out."

Sirzech: "Alright, it all started during a war long ago..."

Sirzech went on about the Three Factions and how started thousands of years before the start of the story after the Biblical God cast out Angels that opposed his teachings, creating the Fallen Angels who inhabited in the Underworld alongside the Devils and in doing so he unwittingly tipped over the first domino that lead to a Great War within his pantheon which continued for a forgotten period in time till it ended hundreds of years prior to the creation of the Kuoh Treaty after the deaths of the Biblical God (which he neglected to mention) and original Four Great Satans. He then went on about their post-war (both Great and Civil) predicament, how all three sides had been left on the brink of extinction and their solution came in the form of the Evil Pieces system which involved converting other races into devils.

And that brought them to the main reason their talking, Rias Gremory, his little sister. She became the heir after her brother, Sirzechs, became the Satan Lucifer, losing his right as heir. Once the news was announced that she was to become the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias was eventually placed into an arranged marriage with Riser Phenex. A self entitled douche bag, arrogant, a womanizer, vocal racist that just so happens to be an heir to the pure blood family, the Phenex clan. A clan known for their immortal bodies and control over fire. And how the only way for her to get out of it is if she beats him in a Rating Game.

Sirzech finishes: "And that's where you come in."

A few minutes passed with Kars sitting down, eyes closed, hands folded, and legs crossed thinking of what his next move will be. Once he made up his mind he smirks and lightly chuckles.

Kars opens his eyes glaring at them: "Fine, I'll do it..."

Sirzech beamed with joy and relief, jumped out his chair: "Excellent, now all we have to do is-'"

Kars interrupts: "However, I have a few conditions that must be met prior."

Sirzech cautiously asks: "And what would those be?"

Kars answers not taking his eyes off the pair: "First is assurance so to speak. In exchange for me joining your peerage I want a vile of blood from each of the remaining 72 pillars except the Phenex Clan, and that's before you insert your piece."

Sirzech looks at him in a cold sweat: "I'll see what I can do…"

Kars nods: "Second is more of a formality, I require a place of residents both in the underworld and the human world along with clothing, the looks I have been receiving from your staff have been an annoyance to say the least."

Sirzech nods: "That sounds reasonable enough."

Kars: "Third, I need to be guaranteed that once my end of the deal has been fulfilled, is that you will only contact me if you are to participate in a Rating game yourself and are in need of dealing with strays. However, provided that said stray is co operative and its sanity remains intact, I will be allowed to put them on… reserve for potential peerage member for myself."

Sirzech pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Sirzech: "SIGH… I can't make any promises, but I will talk with Ajuka about this."

Kars: "Fourth is full access to documents, study notes, and books with any knowledge pertaining to those Sacred Gears you mentioned earlier. The reason is nothing nefarious, I'm just in need of something highly complex to pass the time since I had finished my life's work. And before you ask, no you I won't tell you. Finally, a position where I can standby and watch over her progress. And I want all that in writing."

Sirzech nodded: "Alright that I can do, just let me make a few calls first.

-2 Hours later-

Sirzech came back with a grin on his face: "Alright, just got off the phone and they have agreed so long as you being monitored by a devil of the unanimous the Satans' choice."

Kars look at him and he says: "Then we are in agreement, but know this… It does matter to me if you are human, a god, or a devil, because no matter who or what you are, I will not hesitate to end your existence if you so much as consider betraying me."

Sirzech lost his grin nodded and thought: "_Man, way to kill the mood._"

After the contract was signed by Kars, Sirzech, and the other Satans. He received the the blood he was promised and drank it all with a smirk and a cringe from Grayfia and Sirzech as they thought the same thing.

Grayfia and Sirzech thought: _"What the fuck was that?"_

Kars lies down and says: "Let's get this over with."

Sirzech nodded and placed pawn after pawn after pawn into Kars, in the end it took all of them get it done.

...

...

...

...

But something unexpected happened that would have made him cold sweat enough to drown a fish if it was physically possible.

…

All his pawn exited Kars' and turn body before turning to into blood red particles and reforming into the impossible. They turned into a single purple ethereal piece with glowing silver cracks running along it and an aurora like glow coming off it like the northern lights. But what stood out the most wasn't the glow, cracks, or the color, it was that it was a mutated King Piece.


End file.
